Daughter of Poseidon
by BeingAJackson
Summary: Who would have thought that the girl on the streets was a daughter of Poseidon? Fauna Jackson never thought she was special, and was she wrong. When getting claimed by her father, a mysterious symbol pops up. Join Fauna and a few friends on a quest for the truth. To think that it all started with a dream...
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything from the Percy Jackson series but my own.

Rated **K+**-**T**

* * *

**CHAPTER I**

**I Have A Strange Family Reunion**

_I'm sitting in a small kitchen, playing with a boy that looks about seven and a toddler that's about three. I go to a different angle and see myself. We all have black hair, but the boy's eye's are sea-green along with the little toddler. Mine are always changing, like it can't decide what to stay on. I look about six. We're all helping a woman that has brown hair and blue eyes that change in the light. She looks at me and gives me a warm smile._

I come back to reality.

I've been getting flashbacks for years. Since that time, though, it's been about five years. I live in an alley way in New York and have my own little "house" made of cardboard boxes and for a roof a slab of wood. The only things I really have is a tattered blanket, the clothes I'm wearing, and a silver ring with twenty-four leaves. The leaves look like a bronze color. I would sell it, but every time it just reappears back onto my finger and I get into trouble.

I wish I knew who my family was. When I was six, I was taken in the middle of the night and left in the middle of nowhere. I was found and taken care of, until I was five and ran away. I wanted to find my real family, and this is the one place where my hope felt stronger, so I stayed. I could of gone. There was once when I almost did. I met a boy with black curly hair and brown eyes that gave him the impression that he drank too much caffeine, but never got his name. It's was weird, but I liked him around. He has a great sense of humor.

I watch as others pass me, on their ways to school. They complain about it 24/7, but I would give anything to go to school and have a proper roof over my head. I count them as they go. 27. . .29. . .44. Wait, 44? That's more than the usual. I crawl into the center of the alley way and run out to see the extra three. I spot a little girl, a boy, maybe a year older than me, both with black hair, and a kid who has crutches. I can't see anything else about him because he covers up pretty well. I feel like I should know the boy and girl with black hair though. . .

"Hello?" I call out to them. The kid with the crutches turns around and he spots me. His eyes widen and tells the other two something. I wait there as the kid comes over to me and the other two continue to walk.

"What's you name?" he asks in a frantic tone.

"Fauna, why?" I reply to him as I try to look over his shoulder to find the other two gone.

"How. . .how is this possible?" he asks it to himself.

"Wait, before anything, what's your name? And who are those other two?"

"I'm Grover. I'll tell you who the other two are later, but now, follow me." he tells me as he turns and starts towards the direction of where the other two went. I follow him, thinking the if I get mugged, that's okay. I don't have anything else, really.

We arrive at a school and he leads me inside. I'm actually in a school. I can't help but look around, being that I've never been into one. I was just always afraid, and if I tried, I ran into trouble. Grover leads me into a classroom, where a man in a wheelchair sits at his desk.

"Chir-I mean, Mr. Brunner, meet Fauna. . ." he glances over at me.

"Jackson." I say. They exchange a glance before Mr. Brunner speaks. He has brown hair and brown eyes.

"It's nice to meet you, Ms. Jackson." He motions for Grover and they whisper to each other for a bit till Grover nods.

"Follow me." Grover says as he grabs a pack that Mr. Brunner had in his drawer. I follow him to a girl's bathroom.

"What now?" I ask him.

"You change." he says, tossing me the pack. "After you do, come back to Mr. Brunner's classroom. Okay?"

"Okay." I say. I walk into the bathroom and go into a stall. I take a look at the pack. It was orange with a main pocket and two smaller ones. I open the pack and pull out a red shirt and a pair of jeans, with other things that shouldn't be mentioned. I put them on and pull out a pair of combat boots and a plain leather jacket. How can all of this stuff fit into here?

I walk out of the stall and comb out my hair with a brush that was in a smaller pocket. I walk out and head towards Mr. Brunner's classroom. He's in the middle of teaching some other kids, including Grover. I knock on the door and walk into the classroom. Mr. Brunner looks over at me and gives me a warm smile.

"Class, meet Fauna. She's visiting for the day." he says.

"Hey. Hola. Bonjour. Aloha. Ni hao. However you say hello." I say with a salute.

A girl with red curly hair asks, "Your not going to do that every time you say hello, are you? We already have plenty of outcasts, and saying that doesn't help you." The class snickers. She sounds like one of those girls that's annoying. Trust me, eavesdropping gives you knowledge.

"Nope." I reply to her. She scowls as if she wanted a fight.

"Nancy," Mr. Brunner says in a warning tone. "Fauna, where would you like to sit?" he asks me.

"On the ground would be fine." I say.

"Hey Mr. Brunner, Mr. Nicoll was wondering. . ." His voice trails off as he sees me. Grover has a worried look on his face, but Mr. Brunner still has a calm look on.

"Sup." I say giving him the two fingered peace sign. His face goes through a lot of emotions before settling on one. Excitement.

"No way. Fauna?" he asks. He has a glint in his eye, and I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing.

"Yes, congratulations. That is my name."

"Percy, Fauna, go out into the hall for a minute please." Mr. Brunner says. Nancy and her friends smirk at me and I return a cross-eyed look. I walk out into the hall and take a look at the boy, Percy. He has a look in his eyes that makes him look like he could go a whole year without sleep.

"I can't believe it, your alive! Your alive!" he repeats. He tackles me in a hug that nearly suffocates me.

"Can't. . .breath" I manage out. He lets go of me and I catch my breath.

"Sorry," he says. "It's just that. . .I just can't believe your here! I have to go get-"

"Wait! Jeez, stop being in such a rush and tell me your name please. Usually that's how people start."

"Oh, sorry. My name's Percy, and our little sister is Phaedra, but everyone calls her Pha, P-H-A, not F-A-Y."

"Cool, well, my name is Fauna Hermione Jackson. I live in an alley way in a garbage house with other fellow hobos. How I survived, now that is a mystery. Anyways, Percy, I have to go-"

"Where? Your defiantly not going back to that garbage house. Your coming home with me and Phaedra. Do you know how long you've been gone?"

"Yes. No. Maybe."

"Well, just come on. We'll go get Pha together."

"What about school? Don't you have to be here?"

"Yup." Percy says like school is the least of his worries. I follow him to a classroom for second graders and I wait outside the door. I hear an excited squeal inside and Percy comes out with Pha. She traps me in a death hug and after a minute, she's sitting on my foot like other little kids do. They sit on the foot and let their victim drag them everywhere. Very fun for the rider. The victim, not so much.

Percy drags me out the front door after peeling Pha off my leg. I glance behind me and Grover is coming over to us. Great.

I thought my family would be less. . .crazy? Hyper? Scarily strong? The lame thing Percy has is what I actually expected, though.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own anything from Percy Jackson except my own.

* * *

**CHAPTER II**

**My "Brother" Shows Me a Freakin' Awesome Camp**

Well, I never thought that I would really ever see my family, so this is a start. Percy drags me "home," and it's sorta a dump. A man the is a bad mix of old, smelly, and disgusting is sitting at a table with some other guys playing a game.

"What are you doing here early? Got any cash?" He deadpanned.

"Where's my mom?" Percy asks hastily. The man gets up and grabs Percy's jaw in his hand.

"I asked you a question. Hey you," He says pointing at me with his other hand, not looking away from Percy, "go get me a beer from the fridge."

"She's not going to do that, now let go of me!" Percy growled. The man let go and returned to his game of whatever it is. Percy motions me to follow him into another room. The room would have ben nice if it weren't for the garbege.

"Gabe's work. It's a lot nicer when it's not infested with junk," Percy tells me.

"Why am I here? Why is that guy named Gabe here?"

"Don't worry about Gabe. He's going to go soon. And you are going to camp."

"What's at camp?"

"Stuff."

"What kind of stuff? Is it going to be the cheezy kind of camp? I've seen plenty of people go to those kinds of camps."

"Trust me when I say that you'll never see another camp like Camp Half-Blood," Percy said. He and Phadra exchange an excited look.

"Do you like cookies? Do you like blue cookies? Do you like unicorns? Do you like unicorns with blood cookies?" Phaedra asks me.

"Yes, never tried it, yes and yes." She stares at me for a moment before looking down at her fingers and going back to make sense of things.

"Oh. . ." she says after a minute of awkward silence. Even with the racket from Gabe's game, it felt like it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Suddenly, a familiar woman with brown hair and brown eyes comes in.

"I know you who you are! I just can't put a name on the table. . ."

"Sally Jackson. Nice to see you again, Fauna," Sally says giving me a hug. She takes my hand and leads me out of Percy's room.

"Hey, where you going Sally? I need that meal done for the guys soon," Gabe says.

"I'm going out. I'll be back soon." We walk out of the apartment room and head down to the lobby. We exit the building and Sally hauls us a cab. She tells him where they want to go and he gives her a puzzled look.

"A strawberry farm?" he asks, his voice rough.

"Yes, we have some relatives there. We need to make a quick visit to them." the man shrugged and turned around. He started to go and about fifteen minutes later, we were absolutely nowhere. Grover, Percy and Phaedra go out of the cab, so I followed; Sally stayed in for some reason. Percy grabs my hand and starts to drag me into the forest and up a hill, where a pine tree is. Over the hill, I presumed there would be a strawberry farm. It was there, along with swords, and bows, and arrows, and. . .green people?

Why are there green people here?" I ask Percy.

"Those are dryads. Tree nymphs."

"Oh," is all I say, still not understanding. "What is this place?" Percy lets go off my hand and spreads his arms out, grinning at me.

"This," he says, his eyes full of excitement, "is Camp Half-Blood, the safest place for demigods, half god and half mortal. And you, my dear long-lost sister, are one of us."


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own anything.

* * *

**CHAPTER III**

**Fear the Blondes and Get Claimed While Your At It**

I was a demigod.

I lived in a world of monsters.

My father/mother was a god or goddess.

I am ready to pass out.

I drop to my knees, still trying to process everything. I went over it again and again until it finally soaked in.

"Does this mean I have to fight monsters?" I ask Percy and Phaedra. Grover has gone off to somewhere else.

"Well, if you want to survive, then yes," Percy told me. "Let's take you to Chiron."

I was in no condition to walk, but I did it anyways. Percy and Phaedra helped me walk over to someplace called the "Big House." Phaedra opens the door and they lead me inside to a couch. I'm almost back to myself when the man in the wheelchair named Mr. Brunner came in.

"Chiron, Fauna needs to rest a bit. Is it okay if she rests here? He takes a look at Fauna and gives him a swift nod, then he was gone. Then it was an awkward silence.

"Who's my godish godly parent?"

"Probably Poseidon," Percy answers. "Most Poseidon children have black hair and sea green eyes-from what I learned from Chiron. You have the black hair, but your eyes aren't sea green. They seem to be every color." I sit in silence for a while.

"Is my mother Sally?" I ask. Percy looks out a window, where a girl with blonde curly hair duels with a giant brute. The giant may have the size and strength, but the girl is fast and clever. She takes him down easily.

"No. Sally is my mom and Phaedra's. My mom said she found you just outside of her apartment, when I was a year old. She took you in and started to raise you as her own, but-"

"Then you disappeared!" Phaedra put in.

"Yeah, you disappeared, and we never saw you until now." It's silence once again.

"Who's that girl out there?" I ask Percy. He shrugs his shoulders.

"Annabeth Chase."

"Grover told me that she saved Percy's and his butt a bazillion times!" Phaedra says. Percy's face turns red from embarrassment.

"Phaedra! It wasn't a bazillion times! Only once or twice . . . maybe more . . ." I giggle at Percy.

"Annabeth doesn't seem so scary."

"Well, then you are very wrong," the blonde, Annabeth, says.

"Sorry, but you just don't seem to scary."

"Why? Is it because of the blonde hair?" Annabeth asks me, her eyes a stormy gray.

"No. Why would anyone think your stupid just because of a hair color? I just don't think you look that scary." Her eyes soften. Percy pulls her aside and mumbles a few words to her. She nods her head. She turns back to me.

"Sorry about that. I just thought you weren't scared of me because I was a blonde. Some people have the curse of stupidity, who are blondes, which doesn't give them a real scary look."

"No! I've never ever thought of blonde people being stupid or not scary! It's just that you aren't that scary looking!"

"Like Percy!" Phaedra says, playing with her hair. Annabeth smiles at her.

"Your pretty smart. Are you sure you aren't a daughter of Athena? Then again, anyone could be scarier AND smarter than Percy."

"Hey! I'm right here!" Percy yells. I chuckle at their little fight.

"Anyone got any popcorn?" I ask. They choose to ignore me.

I decide to take a walk around camp. It seems nice enough. I see a group of blonde kids with Gray eyes, like Annabeth. Must be her brothers and sisters.

"Hello!" I scream out to them. "Are you guys like Annabeth, or are you worse?" I asked out of curiosity. A tall blonde guy turns to my direction.

"That depends," the guy says. "We know over thirty ways to gut you with a knife, around twenty ways to provoke you, and over a hundred ways to become your worst nightmare."

"That's it! I'm renaming Athena children the scariest people on earth! Percy! Help me! The army of Athena children are scaring me!" I scream running away. I continue screaming my head off until someone-no, TWO people-tackle me to the ground.

"Athena children?" asks one of them. He's a guy.

"Yeah." I say, The my eyes shut tight from the impact. The guy gets off me and yells something at the other guy.

"Pay up, Connor!" the guy yells.

"Fine," the guy I assume is named Connor says. I open my eyes and see two identical looking guys. Each grabs an arm and hauls me up.

"Hi. I'm Travis and this is Connor. We're the Stoll brothers," they say the last part in union.

"Fauna Jackson. You guys look like twins, so why did you say brothers instead?"

"Because, I'm like, nine months older than little Connor over here." Travis says.

"Dude, I'm taller than you," Connor says.

"Whatever you wanna think, little brother." Travis winks at me. "Just let him have his way, everyone knows I'm taller."

"I think I'm actually stronger than you too," Connor says, tapping his chin.

"Really, dude? You wanna go?" Travis asks, forgetting what he said before, sending him an evil glare.

"Bring it. I bet I'm gonna get to the firecrackers first, because I'm fast too." They both race off, leaving me there. I just shrug my shoulders.

"Not as scary as the Athena children, but a close second," I say to no one in particular. That's when I notice that I'm alone.

"Fauna! I've been looking all over for you! It's time for dinner!" Percy said, popping his head out from behind a cabin.

Percy dragged me to a line, and said for me to get my food. He would meet up with me after I got it. He went up a bit further in the line and took his spot.

Once I got my food, he dragged me over to a fireplace. He dumped some of his food into the fireplace, so I copied him. The smoke that came up smelled delicious. We in a group with some other people, and right when I was going to sit at the "Poseidon" table, I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder.

"Percy," Chiron said. "You know that Fauna cannot sit here. She must sit with the Hermes cabin."

"But she's a daughter of Poseidon! It's very obvious!" he whines.

"Percy, she has not been claimed yet. After it is done, she may sit with you. For now, though, she must sit with the Hermes cabin." Chiron led me away from my brother and sister to a crowded table. He sat me down there, where they were already eating. Some people scooted over and let me sit down. It was very crowded. What could go wrong? I thought to myself. Apparently, a lot.

About halfway through my meal, someone shove all the people on my side and I fell off the end, my food coming down with me, me breaking it's fall.

"I . . . have no idea how to react to this," I say, a smile creeping onto my lips. The Hermes table bursts out laughing, several other people falling out of their seats. I pick my half-eaten barbecue off my head and stand up. I stare coldly at the Hermes table occupants. They silence almost immediately.

"Hugs anyone?" I ask, trying not to laugh at their scared faces and spreading out my arms for a hug.

Even though I was covered in barbecue, fruit pieces, and blue Pepsi (Percy told me to try it), many people took the opportunity. Some girls from another table scowled at us, disgusted. Then I went to clean up so I would be in time for the campfire.

When I got there, I sat by Percy, Phaedra, Annabeth, and Grover.

"Do you think I will get claimed tonight?" I asked Annabeth.

"Maybe..." she answered. Chiron stomped three times, and we all were quiet.

We all sang silly songs, led by Apollo cabin, and some people were eating s'mores. Chiron talked about some stuff, and I had no idea what he was talking about. The mood campfire seemed to calm down.

Suddenly, it went out. some campers were startled by the sudden darkness. In a bright flash, a blue light was shining on everyone. A blue strident was floating over my head. Then, it seemed to flicker, as if something was wrong with it. Then another claiming sign came up. It looked like a circle with a plus sign it it, and it was shining brown brightly, but it gave off a cold chill. ⊕ was shining over me, whatever it meant. I looked at the other campers, and they looked as confused as I felt. Even the Athena children looked stumped. I looked over at Chiron, and he seemed to have aged thirty years.

"What does this symbol mean?" I ask him, my hand waving at the circle with the plus inside.

"Annabeth, Percy, and Fauna, follow me, now," he ordered. I got up with Annabeth and Percy, and we followed silently. I took a quick glance at Phaedra before continuing to follow Chiron.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own anything.

* * *

**CHAPTER VI**

**The Shocking Truth...Isn't Told Yet**

Percy, Annabeth and I follow Chiron to the Big House, he getting into his wheelchair before continuing. When I say that, I mean ALL of his bottom half. As he does so, fake human legs covered in a blanket pop out, making him look a bit more normal.

We sit in the meeting room (around the ping pong table) and Annabeth is the first one to talk.

"What was that symbol, Chiron? I've never seen it before..."

"If Annabeth's never seen that symbol before, then that's a really bad thing," Percy says, suddenly sounding scared.

"You have seen it before, child, but I swore on the River Styx to never tell its meaning."

"I have seen it?" Annabeth asked, puzzled. "If I've seen it before, I would've remembered."

"That, I can believe," I put in. Chiron looks over at me, his face seeming to age even more.

"It only seems fair that you know who your parents are," he says.

"Wait," Percy says like he just found out he had ten seconds to live. "Parents? I thought that a demigod could only have one godly parent."

"That is very true, Percy, but who ever said Fauna was a demigod? Her father is very obviously Poseidon," Chiron says while throwing a glass of water at me. I feel like brand new. "The other parent is a harder think to spot. Take a look at her eyes." Percy and Annabeth lean in anxiously, trying to get a better look at my eyes.

"They're multicolored," Percy points out. "So, her mother might be Aphrodite? I've seen Amelia's eyes, and they're multicolored."

"Percy," Annabeth says, her voice full of interest and fear at the same time. "Look closer. Doesn't that look like..."

"New York," he breathes. "Look! It's changing!"

"What? What is it now?" Percy, Annabeth and Chiron are all leaning in now.

"It looks like...Rome in a way, but smaller. They're children there wearing purple togas, and some are carrying..." Annabeth's voice trailed off.

"Weapons," Chiron finished. I blinked, my eyes stinging.

"So? What does all of this mean?"

"Well, I would say that it's Apollo, because he is the god of oracles and prophecies, but Poseidon is already your father. I don't know who would be your mother, to be honest." Percy looked dumbfounded.

"You...the great Annabeth Chase...doesn't know? this is really bad. Really, really bad. So bad that-"

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth grumbles, her eyes the stormy gray that I first saw.

"Fauna must leave, now. Maybe to-" There was a loud crash sound outside the door. Percy ran there, being the stupid guy he was, not bringing a weapon. Just a cheap pen. He was reaching to take off the cap. What was he going to do? Draw on the thing to death?

Instead, a three-foot long bronze sword popped out. I'm pretty sure that I yelped in surprise. He yanked the door open and there stood a giant python.

"A python? I thought it would be a monster," I say, confused.

"Please don't say your as bad as Percy! And that's not any ordinary python, Fauna. It's one of Gaea's pets. Apollo slayed it once before and took over the temple in Delphi. The python was living in the temple," Annabeth stated.

The python struck at Percy, but he jumped out of the way enough so it only got his left shoulder. He rolled on the floor and slammed into the wall, groaning in pain.

"Percy!" I shouted. I had the sudden urge to tap my ring, and I did so. Instead of nothing happening, a bronze scimitar pops into my hand. I give it a practice swing and it almost flies out of my hand because of the momentum.

I charge at the snake and swing at its head. It dodges it quickly and snaps at my arm, but all it gets is the handle of the scimitar. It drops to the floor and the snake sluggers away.

"What was that all about? Why did it just go away?" I ask to no one in particular.

"I don't know, but I think we better be on the look out for anymore monsters," Annabeth says, going over to Percy's aid.

There's a blinding light and a strong force that throws me back and through the wall on the other side. I groan and open my eyes, spots dancing in my vision. I look over to my right and see Annabeth and Percy, with Chiron on my right. I walk back through the life-sized me in the wall. The ping pong table is somehow fine and in the same place. I'm going to have to ask if I could get a ping pong table suit of armor.

Then I look down and see my once bronze scimitar, now a glowing gold ring. I pick it up and put it on, suddenly feeling

overwhelmed with power.

"Fauna, are you okay, you seem a little shaken up," Percy says, leaning on Annabeth for support.

"Oh, I'm fine. I get blasted through a wall and see a python everyday."

"Okay, I know your a little scared-"

"A little? A little scared is an understatement. I am terrified!" I scream at him. I draw in a deep breath and continue. "Percy, I just camp to a camp for freaks, learned that I have two godly parents, and that I live in a world full of demigods and monsters. What's next? Magicians? A school full of wizards? Time travelers?"

"Fauna,"Annabeth says, looking at me straight in the eyes,"You never know what's possible. This morning, did you ever think that the gods could exist?"

"No...but I guess I can see your point." She smiles at me.

"Glad you could. Now come on, let's go tell the others a story that we will make up on the way to the campfire.

Annabeth came up with most of the story. Just for the record, "most"at the moment means "all." So, we were saying that the symbol was nothing at all and that we were attacked by the python and that it exploded, sending up flying back, and so on.

At first, we got some unsettled looks, but they all gave in soon. I walk to my cabin and head inside. Percy was staying in the infirmary, and that may have been by pure luck, because if he was here, I would kill him.

The room was a mess, so guess who cleaned it up. Me, of course. I decided that I was going out to buy some stuff to help with Percy's clothes problem. Maybe a hamper, or a disintegrator. I put his clothes into one huge pile and straighten up everything. I jump into the bed next to Percy's and settle back.

I feel my eyelids drooping, and soon I fall into a restless slumber.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own anything.

* * *

**CHAPTER V**

**I Get A Quest (By Somewhat Accident)**

For the next few weeks, I've trained, eaten actual decent meals, and just gotten better (count out camp orientation, the bullying from Clarisse, and ignorance from Mr. D). The first week of training, I'm pretty sure that I spend most of my time running and hiding, mostly because of the Aphrodite cabin. I've visited each cabin, and when I visited the Hermes cabin, I'm pretty sure Travis and Connor were planning to send a camper flying across camp in a giant catapult. I guess it does count as transportation. They planned on blending it into the ground.

Visiting the Aphrodite cabin was a big mistake. Once they spotted me, they all gasped.

"Why is she such a mess? She needs a makeover!" one girl said.

"I agree!" said another. They continued to chat about wanting to give me a makeover, and Annabeth barely got me out. All they managed to clean me up and do my hair. Then Connor Stoll had the idea to take a photo of that. I got my revenge, with some help from his brother Travis. We had a girl from Demeter give him some mayo-filled doughnuts. It was pretty funny to see the look on his face.

Today, Percy and I went to archery. Percy totally _sucks_ at it. I'm not saying that I don't suck at it, I'm just saying that Percy sucks at it more. I at least hit the target board, and DIDN'T hit a camper. Percy's just lucky that Ares kid didn't pulverize him...yet.

I walk around in the strawberry fields. I just think about what I'm going to do. I don't just want to train all summer long, that's a giver. Maybe I could find out who my mother is, or who that one boy was. Percy told me that he went to the Oracle in the attic, so maybe I could go to her. I could sneak in while everyone else is training. Or I could just do it right now.

I sprint to the Big House and walk inside. I peek around and see that no one is here. I start to walk upstairs when I hear people talking, their voices behind me. I sprint up and pull the trap door. It creaks loudly as I pull it. I sprint inside, my heart pounding a million miles per hour. I quickly slam it shut and dive into some useless junk.

Light seeps in as the door opens. A guy I don't recognize looks in, but shrugs it off.

"Whoever it was, they're not there..." Their voices fade and I wait a minute until I come out. I walk over to the hippie-looking mummy and just stare at it in horror. It looks over a thousand years old to me. I don't even know how it could last so long without crumbling to dust. I then ask my question.

"Who is my mother?

At first, nothing happened. I was about to leave when her eyes turned green and her mouth opened, green mist coming out.

_Seek out the goddess of great mirth,  
One's lost to find the truth of birth,_

_The seeker driven into crazed,  
Thy true powers only grazed,_

_Lost into the forbidden lands,  
Returns to do his final stand._

What does that even mean? What does mirth mean? What true powers? A million other questions go on as I step out of the attic, and there wait Chiron, Percy, and Annabeth.

"What were you doing in there?" Annabeth asks. I jump, surprised at her tone. It sounded somewhat motherly.

"Asking her a question. I want to find out who my mother is," I say.

"What was the prophecy?" Chiron asks.

"It was really weird. It started with _Seek out the goddess off great mirth, one's lost to find the truth of birth,_ which make no sense to me. What does mirth mean?"

"It means happiness and amusement. That would be the goddess Komodia. The other part about one being lost, I really don't like the sound of that..." Annabeth says. She gives me a look that says for me to continue.

"_The seeker driven into crazed, Thy true powers only grazed_,"

"What in the name of Hades does that mean?" Percy asks with a stupid expression.

"Come on, Seaweed Brain! It's not that hard to figure out," Annabeth says, her eyes getting ever stormier. "It means-" Annabeth didn't get to finish, because Charles Beckendorf came running in.

"Chiron! The stables are on fire again!" he says. He's cover is ashes and a layer of sweat gleams on his skin. Chiron sighs.

"We shall discuss this later," he says, going off with Beckendorf. I turn my attention back to Annabeth and Percy.

"Now what?" I ask them. They exchange glances.

"Say the rest of the prophecy."

"The last part is _Lost into the forbidden lands, returns to do his final stand._" I look at them both. Percy still has the stupid expression on his face, and Annabeth's eye brows are scrunched up like she's thinking really hard, which she probably is. "So, what happens now?"

"We prepare you for your quest. You get to pick two companions."

"What were you even thinking! This isn't safe at all! Chiron knew the answer to that, so why didn't you just ask him? There is no way my little sister is going on a quest!" Percy shouts, grabbing Annabeth by her shirt. That was a bad move. She grabs his wrist and flips him over her shoulder.

"Calm down Percy," she says. "We can go on the quest with her if you li-"

"No," I cut in. "This is my quest, and it say that one will be lost, one with be driven crazed, and one will have a final stand. I'm not risking you guys or anyone else at camp. I'm going alone." They both stare at me, and then explode with the cons of doing that.

"I know what I'm doing, and no one is going to stop me!" I yell at them. They both look at me once more as I stomp out of the Big House, across the strawberry fields, and to my cabin. There isn't anyone here who can tell me otherwise.

"Fauna, you can't just go off on this quest alone," Chiron says to me. It's just after dinner, and everyone is at the campfire singing like demigods who have nothing to loose.

"Yes I can, Chiron. I can handle myself. I'm almost twelve," I say to him. My birthday is just forty-two days away, August 1st. A month and a half, and this quest might help time fly by."

Chiron sighed, shaking his head. Then he looked up at me. "Take one with you, at the minimum. I'll send Danny with you."

"Danny? Who's that?"

"A camper whose in need of a quest, for other reasons. He is a son of Apollo."

"Okay, but if he slows me down, I'm taking him down Fauna-Style."

I was given a blue back pack by Chiron. I put in it two sets of clothes, a flashlight, a thermos of nectar, a bag ambrosia, a compass that was given to me by a friend of mine from Hephaestus cabin, some drachma, a sleeping bag, some food and water, some cash, some rope, a slingshot with plenty of ammo (rocks and marbles), a knife, some other things, and a spy glass. Everything I will ever need...I just feel comfortable with all these things, okay?

I put it on, just to test it, and it's surprisingly light. Must be enchanted. I take it off again and set it down by my bed.

Percy is already fast asleep, and drooling. Annabeth was right, he does drool when he sleeps. I lay down in my bed and pull the covers tightly over my head. Then I fall into a slumber.

_I was looking at myself with a guy that had curly black hair and wild eyes. This was the boy from my past!_

_We were sitting sit by side in the woods, laughing. I looked a few years older, and my eyes looked red from crying. Older me lay her head on his shoulder, in a friendly I-can't-stop-laughing-so-I'm-using-you-for-support kind of way._

_"Man, Leo," I said, "I don't think anyone could pull a prank like that. I think the Stolls might have competition." So his name was Leo..._

_"Thanks," he managed out, still laughing. Once he caught his breath, his face turned sad. "I can't believe I found you again."_

_"Me neither." Older me looked down, her head still on his shoulder. "Tell me what really happened that night. I want to hear the pure truth," Fauna 2 blurted out. Leo sucked in a deep breath._

_"Okay. The truth is, Gaea came that night. She said she couldn't destroy me because the Fates wouldn't allow it, but she said she could break me. She locked my mom in the shop, and I didn't know what to do. She just came nearer, and then my hands caught fire, and then everything else._

_A tear rolled down his face, and Fauna 2 wiped it away._

_"Don't worry," she said. "I'm back, and everything is going to be okay."_

I woke with a start, my heart pounding. There was something different about older me. Not how he features were, but what she was wearing. It was a necklace that I've seen before, but I don't know how or where. I just felt like I've seen it.

I take a shower and change into an orange t-shirt, jeans, a warm but light jacket, and combat boots, from the Ares cabin. Don't ask how I even got them. I tied my hair back into a high ponytail. I walk out of the cabin with the blue backpack slung over my shoulder.

I go to the Big House and see Chiron waiting with a boy with blond hair and brown eyes. He has an orange pack slung over his shoulder. I'll say he was good looking for the Aphrodite girls, but romance is overrated. Plus, I made a long-term bet with Travis Stoll that Percy and Phaedra would have their first kiss before me, which is going to happen no matter what.

"Hey," the guy said. "I'm Danny."

"Fauna. If you drag me behind, I'll gut you like a fish. Now come on," I said, not looking back, "We're going to Olympia, Washington. A happy little town." Annabeth told me last night where the goddess is.

Danny and I said last goodbyes, and I got the feeling that I wouldn't come back the same.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own anything.

* * *

**CHAPTER IV**

**We Meet the Ugly Stepsisters**

Danny and I agreed that we would go by land, considering the fact that Zeus would blast us straight to the Underworld if we went by air. Why did he have to hate me in his territory so much?

We got into the camp van and we set off, Argus driving. I had no idea what we were going to do, so I decided to shoot marbles at random signs. Occasionally, I would miss the sign an hit a pedestrian in the head or eye, and I would scream "SORRY!" and duck my head in. Things were going fine until a hellhound rammed into us.

Luckily, we weren't in the city. When the hellhound ran into us, I flew into the side of the van. Danny was at the back doors, and Argus was no where to be seen. The van took another blow, knocking my head against the side. I scrambled around until I found my pack and put it on. Danny groaned, still down. I forced the doors open to get a searing pain in my arm. I yelped and git whatever it was. Once my fist made contact, I heard a dog yelp. I tapped my ring, ready to fight. Out sprung a glowing bow, and a quiver with arrows sprung onto my back.

There stood a seven foot tall hellhound, growling at my. I notched an arrow and aimed it at the hellhound. Danny started to get up and saw the hellhound. He pulled out his bow and arrows too.

The hellhound snarled at our weapons and howled. A jeep passed by us, the mortals not even glancing over at us. I let my arrow fly and it hit it straight in the forehead, making the hellhound look more like a hellhound mixed with a unicorn. It started to disintegrate to dust, but Danny and I just shot another round of arrows. Once it was gone, we gather the arrows and I tapped my bow, and it turned back into a ring.

"I didn't know you shot so well," Danny said.

"Neither did I. To be honest, I don't think I was even controlling myself at that moment."

"Well, you did a pretty good job," he says, smiling at me. He seemed about a year older than me, maybe two. He was about half a foot taller than me.

"Come on, Danny. We gotta get going. I bet that howl was a warning to his friends."Danny and I set off on foot, us both playing twenty-one questions.

"Birthday?" I ask him.

"July 4th. Your favorite thing to do?"

"Shoot marbles at random people. Your favorite movie?"

"Clash of the Titans. Most awesome person in the world, and no saying yourself."

"Leo."

"It isn't me? Who's this Leo?"

"This Leo is a childhood friend, and I hate his guts. Still, he was pretty awesome. Favorite goddess?"

"You." He smile at me in a flirtatious way. I roll my eyes at him and hit him in the gut playfully.

"I'm serious. Who is your favorite goddess?"

"Probably Athena."

"Ditto. Hey, do you have any idea where we are?" I ask, looking around. We're in the middle of nowhere.

"No idea. Let's make camp here, because you look terrible. Plus, it's getting pretty dark."

"Hey, Danny?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up." We set our little camp away from the road, and Danny starts a little fire. He scoots his sleeping bag next to mine. Together, we stare into the fire.

"Well, this is fun," I say. Danny rolls over to look at me better. I peek at him out of the corner of my eye.

"Fauna," he says. "Sorry about before. It just seems like you don't know how beautiful you really are."

"Danny, to be honest, I haven't bloomed yet. Right now,I'm as ugly as a pig who got ran over by a tractor." He chuckled at me.

"You're right on that, I have to agree. It's more on the inside wise."

"Whatever you say, Danny." I roll over, sleeping bag and all, away from the fire. I bury my head in the sleeping bag when it really hits me that I might die. I squeeze my eyes shut and steady my breathing.

I manage to have a dreamless sleep, thankfully. I would have gladly stayed asleep, but Danny insisted that I get up. Once I got up and packed my things, Danny and I decided to straighten out our quest a bit more. I was complaining when two women wearing funny hats came up to us. Man, living on the streets gave me a really bad advantage on...everything, basically. I'll have to ask Annabeth if she could teach me all of that fun math and science and whatever else there was.

The two women approached us, them both wear long coats, so they dragged on the ground. They wore long scarce, The even though it was a million degrees out.

The one on the right whispered something-no, hissed something. I glanced over at Danny, and he seemed perfectly fine, the exact opposite of what I was feeling. I felt ready to run away screaming my head off and go hide back in my ally,maybe hang out with Pissy Parker. He was always just so irritating, and he sometimes wet himself.

"What are two children doing here in the middle of nowhere?" asked the one on the right.

"We're just talking a walk. We got a little lost," Danny says. He ain't wrong about the part of us getting lost, and we were walking.

"We'll then, why don't we help you?" asks the other. I was surprised at how much older she sounded than the first one. "How about we give you a ride?" I looked around.

"I don't see a car or anything. How would you give us a ride?" I question. The first one gives a cackle.

"Just watch, daughter of Poseidon." Right after she said that, they shed their coats, scarfs, and hats. Underneath was scaly snake hair and tusks at their mouth. Their skin was somewhat wrinkled and they had chucked feet. The only way I could tell them apart was by their snakes: The yoke had green snakes and one had red snakes. They looked so ridiculous, I might off laughed if it weren't for their sharp claws and teeth.

"I know you two! You're Medusa's sister's! Stealtho and Urinal, was it?" I asked.

"I am Euryale!" said the one with red snakes. "My sister is Stheno. Prepare to die, demigod scum!" She lunged at me, but I managed to leap out of the way. I paid no attention to Danny, and had no idea where he was at.

I remember Annabeth telling me something about their blood. Left side was the curing one, and right was the deadly one? No other way around.

I tapped my ring and it turned into my sword. It gave off a golden glow, which made the gorgons cringe. I take out two plastic buggies and slash Stheno down her right arm while she was distracted by my sword. I slam into her, knocking her to the ground. The bag is almost full when I hear a yelp behind me.

I seal and stuff the baggie into my back pack and leap to my feet, leaving Stheno on the ground, shocked. I see Danny at Euryale's feet, blood trickling down the side of his face. Euryale strikes again, and Danny holds up his arm to protect his face. I wield my sword at Euryale, and it passes right through her chest. She disintegrates to dust.

Oh great, now I'm defenseless, I think to myself. I turn around to get a bite out of my arm. I scream and kick Stheno in her gut, and she tumbled backwards. I collapse to the ground and just hope for the best, which would be a quick death.

Then, Danny's there, an arrow notched in his bow. He shoots it clean through her heart, and she's gone just like that. Danny stares at the spot where she disintegrated, as if he expected her to reform. Finally, he helps me up. His eyes widen when he looks down. I follow his stare and gasp at the nauseating sight.

My lower arm had a good chunk out of it, and bone was visible. It's bleeding heavily, and it smells like rotting flesh. Danny pours nectar on it, but it only heals it a bit. It still looked dented, but it didn't hurt as much. I tended to Danny's wounds in silence.

"Percy is going to kill me for your injury," he says. I believed him. We were barely into this quest, and I was already so close to loosing a limb. "On the bright side, we got gorgon's blood," he smiles, holding up a baggie of the stuff.

"From the left side or right side?" I ask him.

"Left side. You got the right side?" I nod. "That's the poisonous side, just so you know."

"It is not! Annabeth said that the left side is poisonous. The right side is good. She knows her stuff, being a daughter of Athena."

"Well, the gorgon's blood is used for healing, and Apollo is the god of medicine and healing, so who do you believe now?" 'He has a point,' a voice in my head says. 'But I believe Annabeth more. She wouldn't lie to me,' 'Her mother is your father's rival, his enemy of all the Olympians. She is trying to trick you!' I heaved a sigh.

"Okay, I believe you," I say. My ring was back on my finger, and I had it turn into a marker. I took out the gorgon blood in my bag and labeled it RIGHT SIDE and the one Danny had LEFT SIDE. I made sure they were sealed tight and put them in my back. I lifted it onto my shoulders and we're off again.

While we were walking, I could help but think about the gorgons. Medusa used to be pretty, and I still think she is. It's just the snakes, and other creepy things, but her sisters are plain ugly. Now that I think about it more, they didn't turn me or Danny to stone. That's really odd. I was about to mention it to Danny when I heard a weeping sound behind us. I turned around and saw a little girl weeping.

Now, I would usually ask if they're okay and give them some sypathy, but this girl had snakes for hair, like the other gorgons.

"Holy Pacific!" I screamed getting out my sword. The girl looked up, and she actually looked normal, other than the snake hair. She was older than me by a year maybe, around Percy's age. Her eyes were a green color, her skin pale. Her snakes were brown, and trying to comfort the girl. A few were hissing at us. She had tear streaks on her face. I cautiously took a step towards her.

"Please don't kill me!" she screamed, scrambling backwards. My eyes wided and I tapped the sword, turning it back into a ring. I stepped closer, showing my empty hands.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you. What's your name?" She looked at me. Her eyes were puffy from crying.

"I'm Agathe, daughter of Medusa and Poseidon." I smiled at her. I offered her my hand to help her up, but she didn't take it.

"Come on now, Agathe. I won't bite. After all, us Poseidon children have to stick together," I grin at her. She takes my hand after a moment of hesitation, and I help her up. Even though she might of been older, I was taller than her by a few inches. "I'm Fauna Jackson. Daughter of Poseidon, sister of Percy Jackson and Phaedra Jackson."

"Our brother killed my mother," she says flatly. Then her face brightens and she says, "Thanks so much! You have no idea how depressing it was with my aunts, and my mom was even worse!" I laugh, and she joins me.

"Do you have any of Medusa's powers?" I ask after I catch my breath.

"Yeah, but I can control my turn-people-to-stone powers, and I can turn them back to normal. Actually, I can bring anything that's stone to life," she says proudly.

"Too bad you're a monster," Danny suddenly says, looking through his stuff. I roll my eyes at him.

"Agathe, can you turn him to stone for a bit? He's just grumpy." She actually does turn him to stone, and I pray to Apollo that I'm sorry. Thunder rumbles in the distance, but the sun gets brighter. I let out a laugh and Agathe joins me. I had a pretty good feeling that Agathe was going to be a pretty awesome sister.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own anything.

* * *

**CHAPTER VII**

**Buster Gets Busted**

Agathe was totally awesome. So far, it's only been ten minutes since we've met, but she's still pretty awesome. She tells me about another brother we have, named Chrysaor.

"I call him Gold Boy. He literally wears all gold," Agathe says.

"Does he know Blue Boy?" I ask her.

"Fauna, I'm pretty sure that's a painting..." Danny butts in. I scowl at him, but he just laughs at me. Agathe stares at him until he looks at her. Then he starts to turn to stone. I have no idea what happened other than him turning to stone, because I didn't look at Agathe. I looked back and saw a stone statue of a boy in mid laugh. I smiled at Agathe.

"Thanks, sis. That guy can be super..." I tried to think of a word.

"Annoying? Despicable? Stupid?" she suggested.

"All of them." She smiled brightly at me. "Okay, I guess you have to turn him back, now. I don't want to lug a life-sized statue all the way to Olympia." She rolled her eyes at me and turned Danny back. He gasped, as if he was holding his breath.

"Not...cool," he choked out. "So...not...cool." Agathe and I laughed at him, and I ended up running into an electric pole. Now the laughter was directed at me. I glared at them both, and they both shut up quickly. I turned back and started to walk, but realized that I had no idea where I was. I haven't had any kind of idea at all.

"I am such an idiot," I say, slapping my forehead.

"You just realized that, Kelp Breath?"

"Hey! I do not have kelp breath!" I said, offended.

"What about Brine Brain?" Agathe offers.

"Hey! Your part of the family too, so I'd keep my trap shut if I were you." She rolls her eyes at me. I walk on forwards until I see a little house. It was a yellow, but shone like gold in the sunset. Black panels were on the roof, an ranch of cows were in the fields behind the house. The sun made them look like they were red.

"Hey, Agathe, maybe you could do something about the snakes," I tell her. She nods, and her eyes start to glow. Her skin color changed to a dark tan, and her hair turned brown. It weaved itself so they were cornrow braids, but they were shaped like a snake was slithering. It was all put back into a bun. She was suddenly wearing a green summer dress and flip-flops. I nodded in approval.

"There are some perks to be a monster. I can't die, and I can change my appearance." She gives me a smile.

We all walked up to the door, and Danny knocked a little bit too loud. There was some rustling behind the closed door, and a man with golden blond hair and blue eyes opened the door. He looked pretty middle aged, but was pretty tall.

"Hi, we're sort of lost, do we were wondering if you could tell us with way leads to Olympia, Washington?" Danny asks. The man chuckled at us.

"That seems like a long way from here. Why don't you kids come on in? You look like you've been trampled by my cattle."

The guy's name was Buster. He all lets us clean up in the bathroom, and frankly, I really needed it. I don't think I've ever been as clean as I was now. I was just opening the bathroom door when I heard a shout. I ran downstairs, Agathe having a bewildered look on her face. I wondered what could have caused that.

"What's going on here? What'd I miss?" I say franticly. Agathe turns to me.

"Fauna, we need to talk. Now." Agathe rushed over to me, and dragged me outside to the back. "I need to tell you something important, but you have to promise not to tell anyone else-no, you have to swear on the River Styx."

"What sticks?" I ask her. "Why do I have to swear on a river made of sticks?"

"S-t-y-x, Styx. It's an ancient river, and if you break your promise when you swear upon it, the consequences aren't good. Swear it!"

"Okay! Well, I swear on the River Styx that I won't tell anyone your secret."

"Good. Now, the thing is, I saw our brother a couple of days ago. I could tell because of the family resemblance. He was at Medusa's layer, with a blond girl and a satyr."

"Probably Annabeth, Grover, and of course, Percy," I butted in.

"Yeah. Something's been stolen, but I don't know what. But this isn't the point. I saw another girl following them, and she looked a lot like Percy. She was wearing a necklace with a scythe charm-the symbol of Kronos. Trust me, I've been to Tartarus before, and I've heard his voice. He can do a lot of things, even when he's stuck down there."

"Kronos was the king of gods-"

"Titans."

"Yeah, whatever. So, he was the king of the Titans. Didn't he eat his kids, the gods but then up-chucked them cause of Zeus fed Kronos something? Then, BAM! Titan War breaks out."

"Yes. I never thought someone could sum all of that up so fast," she said, amazed.

"Yes, I know, bask in my awesomeness later, but you mentioned a little girl before, and that she looked like Percy. I was just wondering, do you have any idea why she was there?" I asked, trying to make it sound casual. Sadly, it didn't work.

Agathe peered at me. "I think she was spying for Kronos. Why?" My eyes widened with fear. Little Phaedra, spying for Kronos? She wouldn't do that, would she? No, she wouldn't. She wouldn't betray us like that, right?

"Hey, you guys okay? Buster offered us to stay for the night," Danny yelled through the porch door.

"Sure! We'll be in in a second," I yelled back. He just nodded, disappearing behind the door. "We better go back inside. I don't like the darkness.

Buster led us up to the second story, giving us each our own room. I didn't feel very comfortable staying here, at a stranger's house, but I just felt like I could trust him.

I snuck downstairs, Buster strumming a guitar. He looked up when I cleared my throat. Buster gave me a smile, and patted the spot next to him. Timidly, I sat down next to him.

"Hey, down worry. I don't bite, but my sister might," Buster said, chuckling. He stopped, leaning close towards me. "So, how's the quest going?" he asked me in a whisper. I was so surprised, I almost him Buster in the gut when I jumped.

"H-how did you know?" I stuttered. He smiled his perfectly white smile, and began to glow. I had to shut my eyes at the brightness. When the blackness returned, I opened my eyes. Instead of a middle aged farmer, I saw a teenage boy. "Apollo?"

"Right-o! Apollo or Phoebus. Whichever you want to call me. Anyways, I couldn't just watch my lil' cousin get beat up by the world, could I?"

"I thought gods and goddesses couldn't interfere with quests," I said, puzzled.

"Oh, we can't. I just thought that this would help." He gave me another smile.

"It is very helpful, Lord Apollo. Thanks." Thunder rumbled in the clouds, and Apollo frowned.

"Uncle Zeus is calling me back," he said, looking up. Then he turned towards me. "Say hi to Danny for me and good luck on your quest." Apollo tapped me on the forehead, and suddenly, I felt sleepy. "You go to sleep. You'll need your rest for tomorrow." Then suddenly, I was.

_"Fauna," a voice whispered to me. It was a woman's, and it sounded familiar. "Betray them. Betray them all. You belong to me, child. Betray them all," the voice urged me. It seemed to come from everywhere. I couldn't move, but my voice was still there._

_"Who are you?" I asked out loud."_

_"I am the mother of all. Protect your true brethren, and the world will be yours. the sky will bow to your will, and mortals will worship you. Come, Fauna. Learn your true self." I felt myself falling into the spell. The ground shook, and I was engulfed in pain._

_"Join me or die!" the voice screeched._

I woke to a loud groan. I remember that I had a dream, but couldn't seem to remember it. Just the voice of a woman… I rolled out of my bed, but defiantly _not_ on my own will. I slide towards the wall and bonked my heads pretty hard. So hard, I thought mud was coming in through the window. When I heard Agathe scream, I started to guess this was reality. I jumped up and grabbed my backpack. I looked around the room, seeing it was the room Apollo gave me. Did he flash me here, or did he carry me? I don't know if I really want to find out. I took a quick peek outside the window, and saw the house coming near the ground. I looked further out and saw Apollo's cattle. Yesterday, it would have been understandable for the cattle to be red, but now I saw that they actually _were_ red.

I slung the backpack over my shoulder, and started to make my way towards the door. Vases, dressers, and pictures slammed against the wall with a window or broke. I climbed my way towards the door, and entered into the hallway. Danny and Agathe were crouching on the walls, trying to avoid falling pictures coming from the other side of the hall. I made my way towards them, narrowly avoiding a picture of a brunette playing a grand piano.

"What are we going to do?" Agathe asked me, fear showing on her face. I looked around us. The end of the hallway leads to a closet. All of our rooms were probably in the ground, and I didn't want to go into any of the rooms above us. Their doors creaked as all of the stuff in the rooms was on the doors. I guess we had to go the way we came.

I gestured for them both to follow me. We ran to the stairs, the mud rising here quickly. Furniture was on the top of the mud, so I was guessing the mud was denser than most. Railing was on both sides of the stairs, but I'm guessing it wasn't made to hold two people and a monster.

_What now, Fauna? You're trapped. Join my son's army, _the woman's voice said in my head. _No one can defeat me. Surrendering is the best option. Mother knows best._

Mother… I remember something Annabeth taught me. She and the rest of the Athena cabin had been my teachers, and they were pretty awesome at their jobs. Malcolm was my math teacher, Kendall my English/Greek/Latin teacher, Johan my Science and History (boring mortal history) teacher, and Annabeth was everything else. She taught me about the gods of Olympus, our history, how to fight monsters. All the wonderfully good stuff. Anyways, one of the things Annabeth taught me was the family tree. Gaea was mother earth, and if she was here…

I let out a couple of colorful curses, curtsy to Clarisse. I looked at the furniture. It was our best option. "Follow my lead," I told the others. I jumped down onto a couch. It wobbled, but it held me. I just hoped it would hold for the others too. I jumped onto the next piece of furniture, and then the next. I cast a quick glace behind me, and saw Danny and Agathe having no trouble at all.

We reached the entrance hall, the door not that far away. There wasn't any furniture left, but Danny's face lit up. He grabbed a table, not too big, but not too small, and heaved it out of the rising mud. It made a weird sucking sound, and I knew weird. I'm still a New Yorker, hobo or not. He tossed it in front of us, and I leaped onto it. The other hopped on too, almost knocking me off. The door wouldn't budge, but there was still an open window.

"Anyone know how to break a window?" I asked.

"If you wanted someone to break a window, you should have brought one of the kids from the Hermes cabin. Isn't breaking windows some sort of part in breaking and entering? Stealing?" Danny said. He sighed, taking off his jacket. He wrapped it around his right hand, and hit the window. A crack spread through it as his face twisted with pain. Reluctantly, he tried again and again until the window broke.

"Nice!" Agathe exclaimed, and I had to agree with her. I don't know if I would want to have punched a window. Danny climbed out first, then Agathe. By the time she was out, I could barley even fit through the hole. I had to lay on my stomach so I wouldn't get completely crushed by the ceiling. I heard Danny's and Agathe's shouts, but the mud was rising so fast that soon the window was gone too. I felt myself being crushed. I had no choice. I slipped into the mud and drew in a deep breath. I was being pulled down, but I reached out for the window. I felt a sharp pain in my hand, but all I could do was hold on.

_Hey dad,_ I prayed, _I could really use some help right now. _At first, nothing happened. I was going to die, drowning in mud. A daughter of Poseidon, drowning. My lungs burned, and I felt myself losing it. Then I felt a weird sensation, like a tugging in my gut, and then water exploded around me, washing out the mud. I gasped, and pulled myself up with both arms. Pain shot through my arms, but it was dulled. I climbed up and saw Agathe and Danny waiting for me. I jumped off the still sinking house and ran over to them, the mud washed off of me.

"I almost forget that I have water powers," I said, weakly smiling at them. I swayed a bit, but they steadied me.

"You okay, Fauna? You look pale," Agathe said.

"Yeah, I'm just fine. Just a bit tired," I mumbled, and that's when I passed out.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own anything.

* * *

**CHAPTER VIII**

**New Friends, Old Enemies**

I woke up with a splitting headache. My body felt like it was just crushed under a bulldozer, and my throat was dry. I had a vague memory of what happened, but not much. I think someone busted a move? No, no, Buster. Er, Apollo. Or is it Phoebus? Which one is him?

"Fauna, are you okay?" Danny asked. He was leaning over me, and so was Agathe, all snakes and stones again. I sit up, nearly bonking my head with Danny's.

"I'm fine, just worn out. Sorry about all of that, though." I said, rubbing my head.

"What are you sorry for? That was awesome! But we gotta get going, Brine-Stein. Already lost a lot of time. I nodded, making a failed attempt to stand up. I still felt pretty weak, and no one was in sight. Danny and Agathe both helped me up, and I used them for support. At the speed we were going at, we would probably make it to Olympia in about, a bazillion years.

"What's your quests prophecy?" Agathe asked me.

"Well, it starts with _Seek out the goddess of great mirth/One's lost to find the truth of birth_," I told her weakly.

"Okay, that makes sense to why we're heading west, because Komodia is there."

"Komo-what?"

"Komodia. Didn't Annabeth teach you about her? Haven't you ever heard of her before?" Agathe asked. Fauna blushed a bit.

"Well, yes, but I never really paid attention. Next line! _The seeker driven into crazed/Thy true powers only grazed, Lost into the forbidden lands/ Returns to do his final stand_ . . ." Fauna looked over at Danny, who's seemed to have paled. "So, any heroes you've met, Agathe?" Fauna asked quickly, trying to change the subject.

"Oh, yeah! Plenty, although most have killed me, but there was this one guy named Adonis, and he was absolutely handsome! Although, I never got to see him that often. A third of the year he spent with Persephone, another third with Aphrodite, and usually the last third with Aphrodite. But one year, he spent the last third with _me_! He always got me into the best parties, and I even partied with Dionysus, but now he's a god, I think. Or is he dead?"

"I thought he died from the boar?" Danny said.

"Yes! Oh, it was gruesome. Artemis sent this boar to kill him because he was a better hunter than her." Thunder rumbled in the sky. "No offence intended, Lady Artemis! Anyways, there was also Nestor. Heracles killed his family. I didn't like him that much."

"I think he is immortal," I say. "I think he was Aphrodite's lover."

"How many lovers does that woman have?" Danny asks.

"Let's just stick with a lot."

I was just fine until it started to rain. This was all from Zeus, so I got wet. What joy. Danny and Agathe found a cave, and set me down in there, after making sure it was monster-free. Danny took out some food he packed and gave me some. Agathe took watch, and being a monster, wasn't able to eat human food.

"You guys go to sleep. I got everything." I nodded, and layed down, using my backpack for a pillow. I started to shiver, considering how cold I was getting. Although I shouldn't be shivering, when it's close to the middle of the summer. I shot up and started to cough violently.

Danny felt my forehead. "Your burning up. I think you have a fever." Danny made me lay down again, and wrapped me up in my sleeping bag. He trickled a bit of nectar in my mouth and I felt some of the fever go away. "Go to sleep. Don't worry, we'll make sure nothing hurts you."

"Promise?" I ask sleepily.

"Promise. Now go to sleep, Brine-Stein."

I felt myself drifting off into sleep, listening to the rain pound against the ground and cave, and Agathe and Danny quietly talking.

_I saw Percy, Annabeth, and Grover. It was morning, and they were talking to a poodle. It sat on Grover_'s_ lap. The three of them seemed to be arguing about something, but I couldn't hear. Then it switched, to someone else's view. Phaedra was hiding behind a thick tree, watching their every move. _

_The dream blurred, and different picture came in. I was maybe two years older, but there was a kid, maybe ten, sticking to my side. I saw myself laugh and pry the kid off my side. He had dark hair and obsidian eyes, but an anxious look on his face. I felt tempted to comfort him and ask him what was wrong, but I couldn't. I felt stuck, just able to watch._

_It switched again, but it was anything but happy. I was laying on a stone table that was covered in vines. I looked like I was sleeping. Dream me suddenly woke, but with eyes of gold, giving off a sinister feeling. She laughed, and that's when I screamed._

I woke up screaming, feeling a sword in my side. Whoever stabbed me took it out of my side, and got ready to strike again. I rolled out of the way of their sword, my body burning. I got up hastily, ignoring my pain. I tapped my ring, and it became a three-foot long sword, sometimes bronze, sometimes gold.

Our swords clashed, and I felt the adrenaline rush I always get when fighting. I jumped over their sword just as it missed where my feet where. I slashed at their chest and gave the stranger a good sized cut.

It was morning outside, but dark enough in the cave so I couldn't tell who it was. I kicked them square in the chest, and the person staggered back into the morning light. I was a boy, with golden hair and electric blue eyes.

"Dude, what's your problem?" I asked him. He seemed stunned that I wasn't a monster.

"You're not a monster?" he asked. I shook my head. I heard fighting elsewhere, but I couldn't focus on that right now. "Are you a demigod?"

"Well, duh. I'm guessing you're a demigod too," I said, smiling weakly. He glanced at the wound in my side and helped me sit down. I took out some ambrosia and nectar. "Lie down," I ordered the guy, and he did so. I probably shouldn't have helped this guy, but he was just a kid like me. I trickled it on the wound I gave him, and he poured some on my wound.

The fighting outside increased, and the boy's eyes widened. "Oh, gods, we need to stop the fighting outside," he helped me up and we went outside of the cave, and saw monster dust on the ground, and Danny fending off two people. "Bobby! Gwin! Stop!" he called. They did so, and looked at Jason, waiting for another order.

"Great, not who's this guy?" Danny asked.

"I'm Jason, Jason Grace. Son of Jupiter," The boy said.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own anything.

* * *

**CHAPTER IX**

**Blaze and Winter**

"Why aren't you two at Camp?" he asked.

"We're on a quest, dummy," I said, tending to Danny's wounds.

"So are we," says the boy named Bobby. "I don't remember this two from Camp, Jason. Anyways, we're the only ones who have gotten a quest in month, unless they've been on this quest for over a month."

"No, we've only been on this quest for like, three days. Hey, Danny? Where are we? I don't have a clue to where we're at."

"I don't know, but we need to talk." Danny took me back into the cave. "Fauna, where's Agathe?"

My eyes widened, and I realized that the monster dust was Agathe. "They disintegrated her!" I whispered to him. "What if she doesn't come back, for like, a century?" Danny's face was grave.

"Just calm down. We'll figure it out later," he said, bringing me in for a hug.

"if you wanted me to figure it out later, you should have told me later! I'm takin' them down right now, Fauna Style," I said, marching outside the cave, but he just pulled me back. "Hey! Let me go! They messed with the wrong demigod!"

"Fauna, they didn't know that Agathe was friendly!" I stopped resisting at that. I guess that they didn't know . . .

"Fine. Let's go and chat with our new friends."

I learned that Jason was my age, in fact. He told me about Camp Jupiter, and his friends there. I told him about Camp Half-Blood, but we didn't say where the camps were. He described Camp Jupiter, Lupa, and the Legions to me. I told him what Camp Half-Blood looked like, Chiron and Mr. D, and the cabins and stuff.

"So you're a daughter of Neptune?"

"It's Poseidon. And you're a son of Zeus-I mean, Jupiter. Why do you go by Roman terms?"

"Because I'm Roman."

"Well, I'm Greek. I have a brother and two sisters, but one is a spy for Kronos and the other is a monster." Jason's eyes widened when he realized that he slashed my sister to monster dust.

"Oh . . ." I laughed at his awkwardness.

"Don't worry. She'll reform eventually, but I would steer clear of her. She has the power to turn people to stone." Jason's face breaks out into a grin. He has a nice smile. I notice a little scar above his lip. "What's that scar from?" I ask him.

"Huh? Oh, I don't really know. Lupa told me that I had it when I was given to her."

"Cool. Hey, do you know where we can get a ride? We need to get to Olympia, Washington."

"We just came off some pegisi a few miles west. Go there, and you should be fine." Jason tells me.

"Cool. Hey, we should Iris message each other sometime. You seem pretty cool, and maybe Zeus wouldn't blast me out of the sky if I was hanging out with his son."

Jason didn't know what Iris messaging was, so I explained it to him. He agreed, and told me where to IM him. We said our goodbyes and set off in different directions, Danny and I going west, Jason and his friends going east.

Danny and I didn't see and pegasi, but we did hear them. We saw a giant dome, about a mile father than what Jason told us, and hear the clatter of hooves and pounding on the glass. We shared a glance and started towards the dome.

It seemed smaller from where we were standing. _Way_ smaller. I couldn't see the top of the dome, and the building had a diameter that was easily over a thousand miles. There was a small lobby, filled with pictures of pegasi, unicorns, and horses., and one in a gold frame of a huge guy with three bodies and four wings, a two-headed dog next to him. There was one of those service bells, and Danny rang it a bit to loud for my taste.

The same man in the picture came out, the dog following him. "Hello!" he said, giving the demigods a grin. "I haven't seem you two before, but new customers are always welcomed! Would you like to buy a pegasus? Half-off, today only!" When we answer him with silence, his face turns into a pout. "Oh, I'm Geryon, by the way. This is my dog, Erytheia. We usually run a ranch, gives us a lot more profit, but it was overflowed with horse dung, and now they're on the loose, so until my personal guard catches them, horses will have to do. Would you like to take a look?"

Danny and I looked at each other. "Sure, why not," I said. We're actually looking for two pegasi."

"To rent or to buy?" Geryon asked, a smile still plastered to his face.

"To buy," Danny says. He waves us to a green door, whinnied and the clip-clop of hooves. The dome had a high ceiling, but the pegasi were restrained with chains and ropes, but those who managed to get free from them, had a layer of five-inch bullet-proof glass to get through. There were all sorts of pegasi, horses, and unicorns. Trees and Plants were dotted around everywhere, some horses eating them.

"Wonderful! Come on, the pegasi are over here."

I saw plenty of pegasi, horses, and unicorns, and heard them too. _Free me, your highness! Help us your highness! Have mercy on us, your highness!_ was all I heard from them. I felt ready to drop-kick someone by the time we reached the main pegasi section.

White, brown, and golden furs were in my sight. I passed a black one, who talked like one of those gangsters or someone from Jersey. Danny picked a white one, but I was pretty picky with mine. I didn't want the black one; black wasn't my color.

After a while, I went off on my own, and that's when the begging became unbearable. "Okay! Shut up! I'll help you! I was going too anyways, after I was out of Geryson's sight. Jeez, don't you guys ever shut up?" They whinnied angrily. "Okay, sorry, didn't mean it. Just stop with the begging." I looked around and saw a red Pegasus. It was all red, except for its black eyes. I walked over to the pegasus.

Once I put my hand out, It nuzzled into it. It didn't talk like the others. _Hello,_ it said. "Hello," I replied to her. I could tell it was a her, but I didn't know how. "What's your name?" I asked her. _I am Blaze, daughter of Poseidon. _I smiled at her, and took her reigns. I was about to go back to Geryson and Danny, but there was also all the other creatures in here. That's when a plan popped into my head.

"Ah, so the girl has chosen. Blaze is a tricky one," Geryson said, smiling.

"Actually, I want them all." Danny's jaw dropped, but Geryson's smile just grew wider.

"Ah, well, that would be about . . ." he paused, figuring out the math. "Two thousand drachmas, or five thousand American dollars."

"How about, neither," I said to him. "I battle you, and your choice of monsters in three round. You pick two other monsters to take me on. If I win all three matches, we go in peace with _all_ of the horses, pegasi, and unicorns, but if I lose, you get your money, and get to kill me and my friends." At this, his whole face was consumed by a smile.

"Deal," he said, a glint in his eyes.

"Great. Now, choose your people. I don't have all day," I said, bringing out my weapon. It turns into a three-foot long sword, sort of like Percy's. It's color was a mix between gold and bronze. I felt power surge through me, and the sword sparked. That was defiantly not normal.

My sword sparked again, but shocked me this time. I let go of my sword, leaving it smoking on the ground. "I see you've learned about my no-weapons-allowed rule. A child of Hecate owed me a favor, so why not banish use of your silly weapons?" Geryson said.

He snapped his fingers. Then, right there before my own eyes, Agathe appeared. She looked startled, like she couldn't believe she was back. "What the heck? It usually takes me a whole week to come back, not a day!" she yelled aloud.

"This," Geryson said, "is my third choice for a monster. Now, let us see how well you do without that little sword of yours." He barked a command at Erytheia, and he bounded towards me once it was said.

I dodged the dog, rolling away. I looked around, hoping for an escape.

I went and grabbed a potted plant and threw it at the dog. It smashed into its left head. It yelped and backed away, but only for a second. Then it seemed even angrier than it already was. I didn't have many options, so I took a risk.

I grabbed my sword.

The leather grip burned my skin like acid, and soon my hands were smoking. I swung at Erytheia, catching it by surprise. Geryson roared in rage and fury as his guard dog disintegrated. "That's cheating! Weapons aren't allowed!"

"Too bad," I murmured as I thrust my sword at him. I stabbed him right in the middle, but he just laughed.

"Ignorant child! I have three bodies! Three hearts!"

"And one mouth too many!" I yelled at him. His face flushed scarlet, and he charged at me. I side stepped, and he ran past me into an oak tree. I whacked him in the back of the head with the flat of my blade, and he slumped onto the ground. I thrust the sword through all three hearts, and he went bye-bye just like his dog did.

I smiled triumphantly when the last monster I was supposed to fight spoke. "Are you going to kill me now?" Agathe asked. She had a scared look on her face, but I just threw my head back and laughed.

"No way. If he wanted me to keep my promise, he should have made swear on the River Styx." I went over and hugged my sister, and suddenly remembered the horses. I grabbed Agathe by the shoulders and put her at arm's length. "Hey, Agathe, got anyway to break the glass?"

It took us an hour to figure out how to break the glass, and two more hours to cut free all the horses, unicorns, and pegasi. Blaze and Winter (Danny's horse) stayed to give us rides. Agathe had her own way of flying, when wings sprouted from her back. The sun was finally setting when we headed off from Geryson's horse/unicorn/pegasus ranch. Blaze blended right in with the reds, oranges, and yellows in the sky I relaxed and enjoyed the ride, which could have possibly been one of my worst mistakes.


End file.
